The Lion and the Snake
by LolitaSnake
Summary: Ginny is Voldemort's key to everything and Severus Snape has been ordered to seduce her.
1. The Infection

Author's note: Set in Ginny's second year. I'm totally disregarding all the books after, The Chamber of Secrets. If I didn't this story wouldn't work! I'm just enjoying using the characters. Review please! :D

**Chapter 1**

**The Infection**

I was running through the forest as fast as I could possibly go. My legs pumping furiously as I tried to run from the darkness. It surrounded me like mist. Every breath I took it seemed to penetrate my lungs. I was drowning in it. Drowning in darkness. Tears streamed down my face and I ran faster. I looked over my shoulder, nothing… But I could feel it gaining on me. I felt as if I had run for miles. I dropped to the forest floor, exhausted. I looked up at the forest canopy, knowing this was my last moments on earth. Then he was upon me. Tearing at my flesh. His teeth in my throat. My blood poured all over him. I felt his excitement pressed into my hip. This was it, the end.

"GINNY! Wake up! Oh please wake up!" Ron's voice carried among the trees.

No I want to lay here and die. Leave me be.

"Ron come on; let's get her to the castle. Don't worry Dumbledore can fix this. She will be ok!" Hermione tried to soothe Ron, in her most Molly-like voice.

Ginny felt a cloth stretcher lift her. As it started floating towards the castle she tried to open her eyes. She wanted to beg her brother to let her die. She was at peace, ready for death to embrace her. She wanted to leave all the pain and anguish behind. Harry's face loomed over her. He took her hand.

"Ginny, can you hear me? Blink twice if you can." He eyes pleaded for a response.

She blinked twice and watched him form the smallest of smiles. He looked at the others leading the way back through the forest. He wondered how long they had been walking. If there was still hope for his best friend's sister or if he was doomed to watch everyone he cared for die.

Ginny drifted back off. Her eyelids felt like lead and with each moment she felt peaceful oblivion reach out to her. She smiled like a cheshire cat closing in on its prey. Soon she would have no more worries, or so she hoped.

She awoke in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fussing over her wounds. She felt like her body weighed a ton. She looked down at her torn, broken body. Her eyes filled with tears. Why did they save her? Why would they want her to be in this kind of pain?

"Are you awake, dear?" Her mother asked.

Ginny turned to look at her. She was much slimmer than before. Her robes swallowing her body.

"Yes, mum, I'm awake. Was anyone else hurt?" She asked. The last thing she wanted was someone else hurting for her.

"No dear everyone is fine. Don't you worry about anything except getting better. We all need you to get better. I love you so much, honey. I promise I won't leave you until you're well." Her mother moved closer to the bed and rubbed Ginny's forehead like she was an infant again.

"Sleep now my darling and when you wake next you'll feel better."

Somehow she doubted she'd feel better. She would heal but she would hurt inside forever. All the things she had done haunted her day and night. She felt as if she would never escape his torment.

The Dark Lord paced his study. Phase one of his plan was complete. He had cornered the girl and infected her with his fear and hate. Now he needed someone to get close to her. Not just in proximity, but personally.

_The Malfoy boy could be useful. His pride would possibly get in the way though. Teenagers are often unpredictable and then there is the issue of them coming from different houses. We don't want to stir up suspicion. Perhaps Severus. Dumbledore would think he was being a good little double agent, looking after his enemy's victim. Yes he would order Severus to do it. Now where is that miserable creature?_

"Kreacher!" Voldemort called to the elf. There was a pop that announced his arrival.

" Master?" The elf bowed, its nose brushing the polished floorboards.

"Tell Professor Snape that I want to see him at the Shrieking Shack in ten minutes. Also I will not forgive lateness."

"Yes master!" The elf disappeared with a pop.

Severus Snape anxiously awaited the arrival of The Dark Lord. A meeting like this was rare. Usually he was summoned by the burning of his dark mark. He sat in the darkness trying to relax and close his mind.

"Ah, Severus, my most loyal follower. I'm glad you're here. I have a job for you." Voldemort said as he stepped into the moonlight pouring through the window. He looked almost human again.

"I will do anything for you my lord." Severus said with a bow.

"Good, good. I want you seduce the young Weasley girl. I want her to confide her secrets in you. She is now my key to everything. Failure in this task will be punished by death. Do I make myself clear?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow looking into the mind of his follower.

"Yes my lord. I will do everything in my power to fulfill your wishes. The Weasley girl is currently in the hospital wing. I am sure I can make a few potions to help her recover and go from there." Severus replied, forcing a perverted smirk onto his face. He bowed again and when he looked up Voldemort was gone.

As he walked back to his office he tried to think of a way to accomplish his mission without harming Ginevra Weasley. She was so young and innocent. She was intelligent and beautiful. She didn't deserve all the bad things that were happening to her. The Chamber had changed her, she was more determined. He could see it in her work. It seemed as if she was trying to forget by drowning herself in knowledge. She no longer smiled or chatted with her friends. He knew because he never had to deduct points from her anymore.

He reached his office and grabbed all the potions he thought could help her. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer before he made his way to Ginny, the girl he had to seduce. Wasn't he evil enough already?...


	2. Isolation

**Chapter 2**

**Isolation**

Ginny awoke the next morning to the sound of Severus Snape's voice.

"Make sure she has two drops of this, on the tip of her tongue, every hour. She'll be better by tomorrow afternoon and will be able to continue with her lessons. Make sure she doesn't get bombarded by visitors, family only."

"Of course Professor." Madam Pomfrey replied dryly. She took the potion over to Ginny and said, "Tongue out please."

Ginny shook her head; she didn't want to take a potion she knew nothing about. Even if a teacher had made it.

"Don't be silly, Miss Weasley. It will help you recover much faster than anything Madam Pomfrey can provide." Severus said in an unusually soft voice.

"But, what is it?" Ginny asked her voice raspy from the attack.

"It's a healing potion that I've altered to prevent scarring. It also works three times faster and tastes like honey and ice cream." He replied sweetly.

_Why is he being so kind to me?_ Ginny thought to herself. She stared at him trying to decide whether to take the potion or not.

"Okay, I'll take it." She looked for Madam Pomfrey, but she had bustled off to a patient loudly vomiting.

Severus walked over to her bedside table and picked up the potion.

"Tongue out please, Miss Weasley." He said. She thrust her tongue out obediently and he carefully let two drops fall onto the tip.

"There it wasn't so bad, was it?" He whispered as he sealed the vial of potion.

"No it wasn't…" Ginny paused. "May I ask you a question Professor?"

"You may." His eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"Is it normal to feel so alive after an attack like this? I mean… It sounds silly but, I wanted to die. I still want to die so I can forget what happened in the chamber. After the attack though I feel as if I'm stronger than before. Like there is something inside of me willing me to live. I thought it was adrenaline, but that has worn off." She watched him as she waited for him to answer. She could see confusion in his eyes.

"Well…. I wouldn't know, because there has never been an attack like this before. I am actually surprised that you survived. You are a very lucky young woman. Don't worry about anything now. Just rest and get better. I want you back in my classroom as soon as possible and I expect your work to be up to your normal standard." Severus paused, he wanted to say something more reassuring, but thought better of it and left.

Ginny watched him leave, she felt more confused than before. She knew something was different, her body felt healthier than ever, even though she was still healing. She just wished someone could explain it to her. She was frightened that he was inside her again. Waiting for the right time to posses her and make her do horrible things again. At least the basilisk was dead. What could be worse than that?

Ginny rolled onto her side and watched everyone in the hospital wing. None of them looked genuinely sick and they kept sending curious glances her way. She felt a sudden surge of hatred towards them.

_I wish they would go gawk at some other freak!_ She thought to herself. She felt heat rise up from her insides.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU WORTHLESS WANKERS!" She screamed, picking up her wand. She sent curses flying in every direction. She didn't care who she hit anymore. She just wanted to share her pain.

Everything went black, just the way she liked it.

Severus ran back towards the hospital wing. All he could hear was screaming and crying. He surveyed the wreckage and was reminded of The Dark Lord. Everything reeked of dark magic. He looked over to Ginny's bed and saw her hanging limply over the edge her wand still clutched in her hand.

"What has happened Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he walked over to madam Pomfrey.

"I am unsure, headmaster. It appears Miss Weasley is responsible for the curses, but how could she have the energy for such magic after her ordeal? It is most curious."

"Most curious, indeed. Wake her please, Severus."

"Of course." He replied as he obediently walked over to the young witch.

"Rennervate."

She awoke kicking and screaming.

"Leave me alone!" She cried desperately, before she had even opened her eyes.

Severus just waited for her to calm herself and open her eyes. He looked her over, she seemed annoyed. _Only annoyed and she used dark magic? Where did she learn these spell? You wouldn't find them in books at Hogwarts!_

She opened her eyes slowly and took in the scene before her. She smiled, _That will teach them!_

The she looked up at her potions master. He was looking her over with his eyebrows furrowed. Something was different with her. He could see that now. Something else had happened that night and he knew The Dark Lord had meant for it to happen.

"What have you done, Ginevra?" He asked, disappointment dripping from his voice.

She broke into tears and started clawing at her flesh.

"Help me, please!" She cried. "He's inside of me! He's going to kill me. Oh, please help me!"

Albus and Severus looked at each other. The girl was in need of serious help.

"Severus, a word please." The elder wizard directed him to the corner of the room.

"We cannot let anyone see her like this. I believe she really does think Voldemort is inside her. Either the events from the chamber have addled her brains or something else happened when she was attacked. What are your thoughts Severus?"

"We can't put her is St Mungo's. It is too dangerous to her and others. I think he may have plans for her. He gave me orders to watch over her. We cannot allow her contact with students, for fear of this happening again. This is most disturbing, she is so young." Severus looked over at her. She was rocking herself, her wand still clutched in her hand.

"You are correct, we must isolate her. It seems you must have contact with her though. We want Voldemort to think he is getting what he wants. I will transform one of the dungeons as a dormitory of sorts for her. She will continue lessons using teacher's notes. I will see her everyday and hopefully I can correct what has happened to her. You may see her whenever you need to, but she will not be able to leave on her own. It's the best we can do until we figure out what has happened to her. I will also tell her family, although I will leave you out of it." He chuckled at his last remark.

"Of course, thank you headmaster."

Severus helped Madam Pomfrey clean up the hospital wing before heading to his office. He sat behind his desk and put his head in his hands. He sat still for what seemed years. He raised his head at a small pop sound.

"Master awaits." Said the elf.


End file.
